


You Presume Correctly

by icandrawamoth



Series: YOI Polyship Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Incest, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest, YOI Polyship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Emil spots Sara and Michele kissing in a shadowed corner of the hotel lobby, it's like all his Christmases and birthdays have come at once.





	You Presume Correctly

**Author's Note:**

> For YOI Polyship Week day one prompt "pre-poly/getting together."

Emil is riding high from ending the short program in second place when he returns to the hotel, planning to order some food and turn in early. As he enters the lobby, though, he hears hushed voices coming from a shadowed corner – familiar voices.

“You were _amazing_ ,” Sara Crispino is gushing. “First place. I'm so proud of you!”

She has to be talking to her brother, then. Emil can't even be angry at what a sore winner Michele had been earlier that night; who could be angry at a man that attractive?

Michele mutters something Emil doesn't quite catch, and then there's another sound that stops Emil in his tracks. Pulse picking up speed, he takes a step closer, peers around the stone column they've positioned themselves behind – and practically feels the impact as his jaw hits the floor.

Because there are Sara and Michele Crispino, arms around each other, _kissing_. And not a family-type kiss, either; no, this is lips-to-lips, and it looks serious. It's as shocking as it is _hot_ , like all of Emil's Christmases and birthdays have suddenly come at once, and he distantly hears himself making some kind of dying whale noise before he can bite it back.

The Crispinos jump apart, eyes wide, and mouths agape as they spot him.

“I-” Emil tries to explain himself, and he's sure his face looks the same.

Michele steps in front of Sara. “We were just-” he stutters, his face a wholly unnatural shade of red.

Sara pushes him aside, a more determined look on her face, as if she's been anticipating that this might happen and has planned for it. She crosses her arms and shoots Emil a glare. “You have something to say about it?”

Emil's head shakes emphatically. “No! Besides that you're both amazing and beautiful and you deserve each other, and-” He takes a breath, grinning. “You should let me go out with you. Both of you.”

Michele looks like he's actually about to explode, his mouth working but no words coming out. Sara's expression calms into a smirk that's _way_ to attractive to be legal. “And why would we do that? You're not trying to blackmail us, are you?”

“Nope! Though, honestly, if I were you, I'd have taken this kind of thing to a somewhat less public place.”

Michele turns a pointed look on his sister that clearly means _I told you so_ even if he's somewhat incapable of speech at the moment.

“Sometimes love can't wait,” Sara says flippantly.

“I get that.” Emil watches with wide eyes as the siblings' hands come together and they share a long look. This one he can't read, but he can tell it's serious.

“We do both like you,” Sara says when she turns to him again, that smoldering look back. Emil's heart skips a beat. “And since you seem willing to accept this...”

“I am. You're both so- so-” Emil makes a helpless gesture, meant to convey just exactly everything the Crispinos are, and the twins share another amused look. “Tonight maybe?” he ventures. “I can bring food to your room, we can see where things go...”

Abruptly, Michele regains himself. “That's presumptuous,” he says, and takes a stalking step forward that has Emil backing away even as his heart hammers simmering blood through his veins.

“Easy, Mickey,” Sara says lightly, tugging him back. “At the very least we get free food out of the deal.”

The group falls silent, and Emil hardly knows what to think as he watches the two of them look him up and down shamelessly, sizing him up. He could practically melt into a puddle of happiness right here, because they're both so clearly _into him_. No matter what happens, this is going to be one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
